


Harry Potter Drabbles

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, so many more things but tagging is too hard so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plethora of Harry Potter drabbles, and I will try to use many different ships!</p><p>“The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing. If you can fake that, you've got it made.”<br/>― Groucho Marx</p><p>Also: Feel free to request a ship--I will do it with or without a prompt!</p><p>And if you're looking for a specific ship the stories go in the order of the relationship tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Larger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: James/Remus  
> “But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more.” ― Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid

James pushed back sandy brown hair. He smiled at the pale face below him, eyes fluttering lightly in sleep. He ran his fingers through the soft hair again and again, deciding promptly that he'd never have enough of how it feels. They say usually people look peaceful in sleep, James supposed this didn't apply to his love, who always seemed more troubled than when awake. He watched as a tear slowly fell from his dearest's eye. He felt his heart ache only a little as he wiped it away, smiling sadly. "Please do not cry, I love you, beautiful Remus."


	2. Tonight the World is Yours, as am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Remus/Sirius
> 
> “I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there’s a life after that, I’ll love you then.” ― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

"Remus, I swear upon my mother's grave, if you don't tell me--..."  
"That is really not staking much."  
"Smart ass." Remus smiles cheekily at Sirius' not-so-witty response. Sirius swooped down and tackled Remus to the floor in his usual 'all my muscles work except for my brain' approach to life. After a very short period of struggling, Remus was trapped under his friend, pinned on the floor.  
"Now, Moony. Tell me exactly what's been getting your knickers in a bunch." They both giggled over the word 'knickers' before remembering the situation.  
"I love you, Sirius, seriously." Remus stated quite intensely.


	3. If Not Now, When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sirius/James
> 
> “Do any men grow up or do they only come of age?” ― Stephen King, The Gunslinger

Sirius removed the chopsticks from his nostrils only when Molly glowered darker than Voldemort could ever hope to be. He decided it was worth it when his boyfriend, James, was killing himself laughing.  
'Good, he was getting annoying, anyways.' Sirius thought to himself with a smile. James decided making Molly angry was hilarious, and therefore leaned over the table, grabbing Sirius by the front of his robes, and snogging him hard right at dinner. This began the 'Molly Rage' as Remus called it, only in the privacy on his friends.  
In the commotion, James caressed Sirius' hand underneath the table.


	4. Lilies of the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: James/Lily
> 
> “Cinderella? Snow White? What's that? An illness?” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

He twirled her around, admiring how beautiful she looked. He pulled her close, running his hand through her long red locks. She smiled at him, musing over how uncharacteristically sweet he was being. He returned the smile easily, before pressing his lips to hers before twirling her once again. They danced and laughed, enjoying each other.  
"I love you," Lily whispered into James' ear.  
"I love you, too, only more." She couldn't quite understand why he was acting abnormally sweet. He smiled down at his wife.  
"But I'll totally shag you senseless later."  
There was the James Potter she knew.


	5. Look Homeward, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bill/George
> 
> "Hearts can break. Yes, hearts can break. Sometimes I think it would be better if we died when they did, but we dont." ---Stephen King

George didn't know what to do without Bill. He'd inexplicably left three years ago, before he'd even finished school. George and Bill were lovers. It was wrong and he was past caring.  
*  
Bill returned, five years after leaving, with an earring and long hair.George thought it made him look even sexier than before.  
After a week of Bill pointedly ignoring George, he decided to ask 'what the fuck'.  
Finally managing to corner Bill he asked shakily, "Have you stopped loving me?"  
Bill gave him a cold look and said harshly, "I didnt run away to come home the same."


	6. That Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Harry/Ron
> 
> “It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting...” ― Paul Coehlo

Harry stood over his ginger friend, attempting to wake him. He soon found his limbs very much entangled with the said friend's.  
"Ron!" Hary exclaimed, only to be silenced by Ron's soft mouth. Harry reacted almost immediately. He let soft moans escape his throat as Ron's tongue invaded his mouth, while his hips rolled against his.  
*  
Once the two boys were sweaty and sticky, Ron folded Harry into his arms muttering the classic 'bloody hell'. Harry smiled rather largely, even as his friend kissed his kiss-swollen lips a last time before falling back asleep, taking Harry with him this time.


	7. Gone with the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Harry/Ginny
> 
> “I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.” ― Nelson Mandela

"Are you sure?"  
"Were you a Gryffindor or not? Let's go!" Harry shared a smile with his wife. He grabbed her hand leading her closer to the moderate cliff.  
"I don't know..." Ginny said. Harry ignored her, pulling her close and running straight to the cusp of jagged earth. They plummeted through the air and hit the water with a splash. They came up sputtering for air.  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, pressing a kiss onto his lips. She then slid her tongue in, gliding around like a serpent.  
"Maybe you were really meant for Sytherin..." Harry said breathlessly.


	8. Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sirius/Harry
> 
> “Assumptions are unopened windows that foolish birds fly into, and their broken bodies are evidence gathered too late.” ― Bryan Davis, Liberator
> 
> Double Drabble

"I hate how whenever it rains you smell like wet dog, no matter what we do." Harry complained  
"Sheesh, harsh." Sirius said, "wanna take a bath?" He led Harry into his bathroom, drawing a hot bath. Harry reminded him the more bubbles the better. Once the water was drawn, they took their time with undressing each other.  
"Ya know, I'd be way more turned on if you didn't reek." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry before stepping into the water, hissing at the heat. Harry got in without problems and smiled once across from Sirius. Almost immediately Harry found the man's lips on his own. Their teeth clashed, tongues wrestled and hips thursted. Only ten minutes and halfway to climax later did Harrymake a noise that was anything other than a moan or scream.  
"I remind you of James." He said between shouts, "that's why you want me."  
Sirius looked at him, not ceasing his spastic motions, "that is the least true thing anyone has ever said."  
Before Harry could protest, his boyfriend of six years' lips were on his again, Harry too thoroughly enjoying himseld to argue further.  
On second thought...maybe he did need a little punishment.


	9. An Acceptable Time (Maybe Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Harry/Hermione
> 
> “You are the closest I will ever come to magic.” ― Suzanne Finnamore, The Zygote Chronicles

"Have you heard that Harry and Hermione were caught not only snogging--but shagging in a broom closet?" Fred asked Molly.  
"They...what?" Molly asked, deciding she heard wrong.  
"Yeah, she got knocked up," George said, "d'you reckon it's Harry's, or has she been sneaking off with more than one bloke?"  
"I don't know, but Harry is saying with her. You think he's even considered it may be someone else's?" Fred asked.  
"Who knows, that kid can be thick." George answered.  
"Just what Hermione would want!" Fred and George laughed until Molly-- who was more than flustered-- kicked them out.


	10. Alone on a Wide, Wide Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Neville/Ron
> 
> “Oh, I wouldn't mind, Hazel Grace. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” ― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars
> 
> Or---
> 
> “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

"Please tell me you won't get upset," Ron pleaded. It was very apparent to Neville what would happen.  
"I promise I won't get upset by you breaking up with me after four years. Because really...I'd be honored. I'd finally be able to say the Great Ronald Weasley broke my heart. It'd be an honor." Neville said the words in a cold voice that did not at all suit him.  
"Neville, you know I have no choice."  
"Right. Because you cheated and got her pregnant."  
"Neville--..."  
"Wow, Ron. You really aren't good for me. I'm leaving you. Goodbye, Ronald Weasley."


	11. Cover Her Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Severus/Lily
> 
> “If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?” ― Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters

"Have you ever wish you could be someone completely different?" Lily asked, resting her head on Severus' lap. He nodded. She frowned.  
"Then I remember that I may not know you, and I don't wish that anymore," she smiled, "Do you ever wish that?"  
"Sometimes..." she said.  
"I would list off all the amazing things about you if I didn't know it's a lost cause."  
"You're just as bad." She accused with a smile.  
"Which is why I did not complain."  
They smiled broadly into eachother's lips, while they kissed, wishing to be nowhere but there in each other's arms.


	12. Behold the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Severus/Harry
> 
> “It was just one of those things," I said, "You know, that just happen. You don't think or plan. You just do it.” ― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever
> 
> Double Drabble

It happened during Harry's detention. He'd been sitting in Snape's office, filing away papers...a rather mild punishment where Snape was concerned, if you asked Harry. Harry needed to know what to do, seeing as he finished his work, but Snape was nowhere to be seen. He began walking through the door one way just as Snape came coming through the other way. They collided so hard that Harry fell onto his rump and Snape had even stumbled. To his uttermost astoundment, Snape held out his hand to help the teenager up. Harry accepted the kind offer and was soon pulled to his feet.  
He was then within a foot of of the professor and it felt rather tense, even still neither of them moved. Harry looked up into Snape's face, opening his mouth to ask the question he'd been meaning to all along. Though, upon seeing the quirked brow, he'd lost his words. Harry reached out, unsure of what he was doing, and gripped his professor's robes. He felt himself being pulled closer and he felt the hand in his hair.  
He leaned back and the next thing he knew they kissed.  
He couldn't explain why.  
It just happened.


	13. Have His Carcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Draco/Harry
> 
> “Well, I’m not kissing the mundane," said Jace. "I’d rather stay down here and rot.""Forever?" said Simon. "Forever’s an awfully long time."  ― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes
> 
> Double Drabble

Harry had somehow allowed himself to get dragged into the Slytherin's game of Truth or Dare. They sat in a circle, spinning a wand. Pansy had just spun and much to the displeasure of Harry, of course, as the chosen on and all-- it landed on him.  
"Truth or dare?" She'd somehow managed to ask past her evil smirk. Neither option seemed to be easy, so he did the only thing someone could expect out of a Gryffindor.  
"Dare." He said boldly. He watched the geoup of kids huddle together and exchange heated whispers, rather comically.  
"Kiss Malfoy," she said.  
Neither Harry or Draco could believe their ears. Do WHAT?  
"No. I'd rather go streaking around the school more than once...I'd rather be Snape's personal slave for a year."  
"Come on, Potter, man up." Draco drawled. Harry wasn't homophobic, he just hated Malfoy, even more so because Draco has been showing signs of interest in Harry as of late. "It can't be that bad, besides who'd want to serve Snape?"  
That settled it, he would never speak ill of his potions teacher and head of house.  
"You want to kiss me. Oh, my god." Harry laughed.  
"Fuck you, Potter."


	14. How Sleep the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Severus/Draco
> 
> “Some people see things that are and ask, Why? Some people dream of things that never wre and ask, Why not? ― George Carlin

Draco grasped the black robes of the man he'd been dating sice he turned fifteen.  
"Severus, I dreamed I killed-you killed him. I was going to but you did." Draco sobbed into his chest. "I dreamed you died, you were attacked, and you died!"  
Severus rubbed the back of his young lover. 'Love, I am dead. I did kill him.'  
Draco screamed at Severus for telling such lies. No one died. Everyone was okay.  
'Draco, I'm not really here.' Draco tried to grasp harder but found Severus was right...he was just imagining things again.  
Severus would always be dead.


	15. I Will Fear No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Fred/George
> 
> "When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them.” ― Marilyn Monroe

Fred and George walked right through the grounds of Hogwarts holding hands. They kissed each other in public, and you want to know why? It was because they were in love.  
You could call it what ever you wanted, see if they'd ever care. But, really, you shouldn't bother, it'd never end up happening. Besides, the majority of the people accepted them, the Dynamic Duo, perfect team.  
What? They said they didn't care if people hated them, but they dont WANT them to.  
It didn't matter that they were brothers, it only mattered that the love they shared was true.


	16. All Passion Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Severus/James
> 
> “Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.” ― Dr. Seuss

Severus sat in the Slytherin common room, burning all the memories of James Potter. Photos, letters, even sweaters. Why not return the sweaters? He didn't deserve to get them back. What had he done? None of your damn business. He stroked the fire, staring into the depths of the flames. He hated Potter, he really did, but he'd also filled him with light. He knew what it was to be happy, even if temporarily. Even when crying now.  
He loved Potter.   
He hated Potter.  
"Potter, what a piece of shit." He spat with a smile, tears still soaking his face.


	17. A Time to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ginny/Hermione
> 
> “When adults say, "Teenagers think they are invincible" with that sly, stupid smile on their faces, they don't know how right they are. We need never be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broken. We think that we are invincible because we are.” ― John Green, Looking for Alaska

"GINERVA WEASLEY. I FORBID THIS!" Ginny flinched at the Molly Rage (as her old professor used to say). She shook her hair and told her mother she didn't care.  
"Hermione and I are in love." She smiled at Hermione and her mother looked appalled. "And guess what, unsupportive mother! We'll be having a whooole LOT of LESBIAN SEX."  
They were cut of by rapid footfalls.  
"We heard....lesibian sex." Fred and George burst in.  
"Alright...we're in." They talked between large gulps of air. Ginny held Hermione's hand as they laughed at Ginny's freak brothers, that are Fred and George.


	18. Great Work of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Fred/Draco/George
> 
> “Everything you can imagine is real.” ― Pablo Picasso
> 
> Or---
> 
> “You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Gred and Forge.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
> 
> Double Drabble

Draco laid on the couch with his head in Fred's lap, while George sat on the floor in front of them, leaning back. Draco was stroking George's hair while they all had a conversation.   
"Strange isnt it? How we've just learned to stop questioning things at this point?" Draco asked.   
"How do you mean, love?" Fred asked placing a hand on his boyfriend's head.  
"Well, ever since everything with the Dark Lord...we just learned to accept anything for being possible."  
"You mean 'anything' as being us?" George asked humor glinting in his eye.  
"Well, yes, but--" he was cut off by a sweet kiss from George. He pulled back and smiled at Draco, then saw Fred was pouting, so he kissed him as well.  
"Now, now, Gred, you know I love you both." Fred laughed as he said his own variation of the sentence.   
"And I love both of you MOST." Draco explaimed happily dragging both his boys in for a huge hug.  
"You're such a sap." George laughed, hugging back.  
"Yes, honestly. What happened? You were such a prick in school." Fred added.  
"Be nice, Gred."  
"Yes, Forge." They all smiled, and Draco kissed them both, very gladly.


	19. The Prime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ron/Charlie
> 
> “The most beautiful experience we can have is the mysterious - the fundamental emotion which stands at the cradle of true art and true science.”  
> ― Albert Einstein, Albert Einstein
> 
> Double Drabble

“What are you doing, Ron?”  
“Just…curious, that’s all.” He told Charlie while crawling around the floor.  
“About what? How it feels to walk like an infant?”  
“Yes.” Ron answered sarcastically. “No, Charlie, I hear something crawling around the walls.”  
“You know what I’m curious about?” Charlie asked, leaning back on his hands while sitting on Ron’s bed.  
“No bloody clue,” Ron shrugged. Charlie got up and walked to Ron, playing with the tips of his hair. “Maybe what it’s like to be a freak…? Ask Percy, he knows all about it, if not you seem to be doing a decent job of figuring it out yourself…”  
“That’s one of the things I like about you, always so funny. But, no. Ron, I’m curious about what it’d be like to fuck you.” Though Ron would never admit it out loud, those words alone were enough to make him go half hard.  
“Why wonder when you can find out?” That was all the encouragement that Charlie needed to shove Ron down onto his own bed, straddle him, grind his hips down, and snog him as if there would never be another chance.  
And for all he knew, there may not be.


	20. East of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The starting point of all achievement is desire. Keep this constantly in mind. Weak desire brings weak results, just as a small fire makes a small amount of heat.”  
> ― Napoleon Hill, Think and Grow Rich
> 
> Or...
> 
> “What draws people to be friends is that they see the same truth. They share it.”  
> ― C.S. Lewis
> 
> Triple Drabble

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were plotting a scheme.  
“Don’t you ever just get sick of pranks?” Remus asked, tired.  
“No.” James and Sirius said together.  
“Why not? Doesn’t it get boring?” He persisted, barely noticing that Peter was beginning to hide at an expected outburst everyone else knew wasn’t ever going to come.  
“Desire. There is things that we want, and that we need to work to get, that’s why we scheme, Remus.” Sirius said softly.  
“You two can get literally anything you want. You’re both pure-bloods and rich with good family names! Why don’t you just use that?”  
“Firstly, I hate my family.” Sirius said.  
“And this is more fun.” James concluded. “Come on, Moony, we all know you’ll end up contributing somehow.” Remus finally folded knowing that was the truth. He looked at the hopeful faces of James and Sirius, giving a small nod.  
Padfoot and Prongs both jumped up and seized the young werewolf in a rib-breaking hug. Peter joined in on the hug, knowing that there wouldn’t be a strife. This annoyed them all because they never fought, never even once.  
They decided mutually that they didn’t need to know why Wormtail was so paranoid.  
The first war came around. Disrupting the flow of the Marauders, someone had betrayed the Potters, someone gave information to Voldemort. Sirius suspected the young werewolf, distrusting him. When they figured out that it was in fact Peter who’d in the end killed James and his wife, it was too late for Sirius to get Remus back. Sirius went to Azkaban for murder.  
Remus being the only one of his only friends left, soon grew very lonely. He decided he personally had to put an end to Voldemort for ruining the only good thing to happen to him.

 

He won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All great and precious things are lonely.”  
> ― John Steinbeck, East of Eden


	21. Love for a Reason that Actually Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> No inspirational quote, sorry

“To be honest, I don’t even know why I’m here right now.” Harry informed the to-be-villain.  
“What? I thought-“  
“I’ve told you, Tom, in my time you’re a super villain that kill uncountable people.”  
“That’s in your time. You’ve fixed my issue with the love potion—I am still unsure how. I love you, Harry Potter, you saved me.”  
“Maybe so, but that’s not why I want your love.”  
“Then, for which reason?”  
“For the same reason I love you.”  
“Which is?” Tom smiled.  
“For being the best person we can be.”  
They leaned in and met in the middle.


	22. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Neville/Draco  
> "No matter who I am, I will always long to change." --Kagamine Rin, Tokyo Teddy Bear

It has been about seven years since the end of the war.  
Draco Malfoy walked into a bar.  
Now here’s the punchline:  
It was a gay bar and this is the place where he discovered his future husband.  
He ran into a dark figure, black clothing and makeup. Very Goth  
Kinda hot.  
“Malfoy?” The man asked.  
“Neville Longbottom?”  
“Yes, it’s me. What the hell are you doing here?”  
“That isn’t the point. What happened to you?”  
“What happened?”  
“You’re just so…emo. Why did you change from being attractive?  
“No matter who I am, I will always long to change.”


	23. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sirius/Regulus  
> No quote--I had one job

“You’re an idiot.”  
“And you’re an over achieving douche.”  
Regulus nuzzled his face into his brother’s neck and smiled despite the venomous words. He didn’t understand how things had come to be like this between him and his brother, but he found himself not caring. If magic could exist why couldn’t a love between him and his brother exist as well? Weren’t they just as unbelievable? The most farfetched thing Sirius saw in their relationship was a Gryffindor wasting their time with a Slytherin. Though, he supposed, it was okay.  
“But I love you.”  
“And I love you, too.”

"Always."


	24. As Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter  
> I am no longer inspirational...forgive me.

Harry sat across from Albus, staring. Albus was reading a book--as always.  
Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and pouted. Albus didn't notice--as always.  
Harry closed his eyes and began to doze off. Albus whispered facts from his book--as always.  
Harry felt like he was suddenly very light. Albus was carrying him off to bed--as always.  
Harry felt the warmth of his bed surrounding him. Albus held him in his arms and kept him safe--as always.  
Harry suddenly felt lost. Albus smiled down at his little hero--as always.  
Harry would never know.


	25. Angels are Crying for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
> I suddenly ship this so much...  
> Inspiration: Africa by Toto

It happened at the library. They both reached for the same book, fingers brushing. They both looked at each other, stuttering an apology. It was then that that brown hair and blue eyes was noticed by the one with the platinum hair.  
"Potter."  
"Malfoy."  
Scorpius and Albus never really got along well--in front of others. They're secretly best friends, and even more secretly, they're more. They both let go of the book an maintained eye contact. It was as though they were having a conversation. Both of them unintentionally admitting they both came to this specific library--the one where they met, in central London--in the hopes of seeing each other again.  
Albus suddenly turned on his heels and began heading out the door--completely aware that the blonde would follow.  
Once outside the two teenagers looked at each other intently, completely ignoring they rain fall around them.  
Albus reached up and linked his fingers at the back of Scorpius' neck. Scorpius, in turn, brought Albus closer to him, resting his head on that of his companion.  
They heard a distant crack of thunder, and on cue, the rain began pouring.  
Albus suddenly looked up and kissed Scorpius'.


	26. Arthur Just Wants to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley  
> Inspiration: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

Damn that Weasley, who knew he knew how to use blackmail?  
Lucius Malfoy sat glaring at a happily chatting Arthur Weasley. They were sitting across from each other at a candle lit table.  
"What?" Arthur asked when he noticed the glaring. "Oh, right. You don't want to be here. Remember, girl's just want to have fun."  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed further.  
"It's okay, I wouldn't have told anyone, anyways. I thought that once you were here, you would actually give me an honest chance."  
"Oh."  
They then ate in silence.  
"Lucius?" Arthur asked.  
"Hm?"  
"Give me a real chance?"  
"Yes, Weasley."


	27. JAVELIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley  
> Inspiration: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

They stretched, preparing themselves for the difficult challenge before them.  
They hopped on the spot.  
Jogged in place.  
Shook their hands out.  
They gave each other a competitive glance, picked up their javelins and awaited the call.  
Fred blew the whistle and they set off. They charged at the mats, holding their death machines in front of them.  
Their javelins pierced their lawn (totally not unsafe to use them like this) and they went flying through the air. Both of them with perfect form and making it open the bar.  
"It's a tie!" George yelled.  
"Good job, Charlie."  
"Ditto, Bill."  
The twins didn't understand the secret smile, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.  
After all, they were only little.  
No one besides the two eldest Weasley boys needed to know what they really were. No one needed to know how much they truly loved each other, or how much passion burned between the young men. They would always hope to have a lot more time alone, though with the growing number of siblings it was increasingly difficult.  
No one knew. No one needed to know the intensity of it.  
Because it was, in fact, more intense than javelin.


	28. PartyxParty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley  
> Credits to PartyxParty by the Vocaloid Six

It was the party of dreams.  
No one knew who anyone was, that didn't matter, all that mattered was there was more alcohol.  
It didn't matter until the next morning, when you woke and discovered your newly found bed mate.  
But it wasn't a bed mate that Bill found in his apartment the following morning, it was a...  
Draco Malfoy?  
From the looks of it they were eating pickles and playing some made up card game. When the blonde stirred in his uncomfortable kitchen chair, Bill couldn't decide whether the alcohol was the best or worst thing to ever happen.  
He just watched Draco, not willing himself to actually get up, until he woke.  
"Wha--...Where am--" He broke off, with wide eyes, upon seeing Bill.  
"Mornin'," Bill said.  
"We didn't do anything," Draco stated.  
"Unless you count eating more pickles than is healthy and inventing card games, no, we didn't."  
"Oh, okay," They sat in silence then Draco continued, "Well, I should go."  
"No, no. You just got here about...nine hours ago. Stay a bit."  
Draco lowered back into the chair.   
Bill poured them both a couple shots.


	29. Action Will be Taken With the Next Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Draco/Charlie  
> Quote: “If you were half as funny as you think you are, you'd be twice as funny as you are now.”   
> ― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones

"I am so funny, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked, scandalized at his husbands outrageous statement.  
"No, no, you're not." Draco said, "Wow. I'm glad we had this conversation. Good talk, kid."  
"What do you mean? Without my glorious humor I am literally worthless. Why marry me, if not for my brilliant humor?"  
"Charles, baby, I have my own reasons for that, as you surely do. Just trust that I love you, okay?" Draco said kissing his husband lightly.  
"Okay." Charlie said with a smile.  
"Also, while you're at that, lay of the puns, for the love of Merlin."


	30. It's Okay to Elude Yourself in Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Lucius/Remus  
> “I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but first impressions are often entirely wrong.”   
> ― Lemony Snicket, The Bad Beginning

My first impression of Lucius Malfoy?  
Terrible.  
He was snobby, conceited and flat out rude.  
But, I'm not sure if you've ever noticed that first impressions never fail to be almost entirely incorrect.  
Now, I can honestly say my boyfriend of five years is the most amazing man anyone could ask for.  
He is humble, down to Earth, and wonderfully kind.  
He comes home from work, kisses me, tells me how much he loves me, then cooks for me.  
A sweetheart, he is.  
Each night he holds me close, willing me to forget the horrors of the world around us.  
He smiles as he takes my hand, reminding me it'll all be okay, even if it is a lie.  
He tells me nothing can hurt me, not while he's around. Even if that's a lie, too.  
Somehow those comforting lies are okay. Somehow it's okay for me to elude myself into a world of lies if it means I'm comfortable. If I'm with him.  
Hearts bleed the blues, we all cry for justice. For what? The world will lose it's meaning if we lose what we love. Luckily, we'll never lose each other.  
Or, at least, that's what Lucius says.


	31. Drapple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Draco Malfoy/Apple  
> I cried writing this, it made me hurt physically.  
> “The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.”   
> ― Audrey Hepburn

I stared at you from across the room.  
Do you remember that first moment? That moment when I knew I just had to have you.  
You looked so beautiful.  
Scrumptious.  
I came over to you and grabbed you around the middle, bringing you to eye level, examining you.  
Even better from close up.  
I leaned in closer to you, bringing my lips to your skin. Slowly I sunk my teeth into you. The sweet juices filled my mouth and I decided in that moment that you were the best thing I have ever tasted.  
I was in love with you.  
The rouge skin, plum body.  
You were so beautifully perfect.


	32. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ron/Chocolate Frog
> 
> I'm so sorry...

Ron was angrily shoving clothing and belongings into a suitcase.  
"Ronald! You understand she isn't really alive, that it's just an enchantmemt, right?" Harry screamed, begging Ron to understand his love was manifested.   
"It's complex. You just don't understand," the steadiness of his voice showed how angry he really was.  
He looked down at his love, who cocked her head at Ron, winking knowingly. "We love each other, Harry." Now his voice quivered. "We're going to elope, you can't stop us."  
Harry reached at Ron's fiance and popped her in his mouth whole.  
"You cannot marry a chocolate frog, Ron."


	33. Always Remember Where you Came From - Or Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: James/Regulus
> 
> Inspiration: “It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

"Why do you love me?" Regulus asked James after a while of watching his read.  
"What?" James furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I'm a Black and a Slytherin...why do you love me?"  
"It doesn't matter who someone was born as. It matters who they end up as." James said, presently at his side kissing his head. "I love who you've become."  
"What if things were different?" Regulus asked quietly.  
"Then they would be different than how things are now and quite frankly, no concern of ours." James informed him gently.  
Regulus smiled and kissed James.  
"I love you too, you know."


	34. Fat Oaf - Slimy Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Severus/Hagrid
> 
> Quote: “A smile is the best way to get away with trouble even if it’s a fake one.” ― Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto, Vol. 01: The Tests of the Ninja

"You fat oaf!!"  
"You slimy Slytherin!" Hagid yelled back at Severus. "What are we doing?"  
"You spoiled my potion!!" Snape was livid, pointing at a spilled cauldron.  
"Oh...uhm...ah..."  
"Idiot!"  
"But you love me!" Hagrid shouted out, trying to be certain. He gave a fake smile, hoping it'd pass for something genuine.  
Severus sighed, "alright. I suppose you did not intend for this to happen..."  
Hagrid smiled a genuine smile, "thas' right!" Severus nodded and patted the giant's elbow.  
"Now...get out. I need to make this again..." he sighed again.  
Hagrid left, leaving a sloppy kiss on Snape.


	35. Studying: A Lost Cause?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: James/ Severus
> 
> Quote: "High expectations are the key to everything." --Sam Walton
> 
> sorry to repeat a ship

"James." Severus said monotonously.  
"Hm?" James asked, not looking up from the Marauders Map.  
"You should be studying."  
"What? Why do you even care?" James finally decided that it was worth looking up at Severus.  
"High expectations are the key to everything."  
"Severus... We both know I don't need to study. Besides...you sound like a cheesy leadership quote from Brainquotes.com."  
Severus looked at James and sighed. He understood a lost cause when he saw one. He turned to leave the room, but stopped when he felt something tug at his sleeve.  
"Wait. I'll come with you, Severus. Always."


	36. ...Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ron/Neville

"Ron, are you sure you'll be alright?" Harry asked quietly, standing next to a concerned Hermione.  
"I mean...the thing with Neville and all..." Hermione said trying not to offend the distraught Ron.  
"Yes, Hermione. I understand." Ron said.  
He sighed looking across the common room at Neville. He missed him, but knew it was time to move on.  
"You'll always have us." Hermione reminded him.  
"Yeah, mate. We'll always be here." Harry agreed.  
"Thanks guys...I suppose so." Ron decided to go upstairs to bed.  
He thought about Neville again.  
He couldn't decide whether or not he was sorry.


	37. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
> 
> Quote: "If you want to give yourself a fair chance to succeed, never expect too much too soon”   
> ― Po Bronson

Grindelwald stared at the back of Dumbledore. For months he'd been trying to get Dumbledore to give him his hand in marriage. He supposed he could not expect too much, Dumbledore had already given himself to a committed relationship with him, which was a miracle in itself.  
"Albu--"  
"I am sorry, Gillert. I believe I have already told you my stance on the topic, now I appreciate you not asking again."  
Grindelwald disregarded the dismissal, "But, Albus--"  
"Please! Before I change my mind about this whole thing together!" Dumbledore knew this was unlikely, as he knew the moment he met a person how the outcome would likely turn out.  
"Please, Albus just hear me out." He begged, a rare sight. "It's that...I love you."  
Dumbledore looked up at the other, for the first time, stunned--even if that only lasted for mere seconds.  
"Don't be absurd. We have something to accomplish, remember? It's 'For the greater good'?"  
"Yes, but I can't see why we can't accomplish it with rings on our fingers!" Grindelwald argued. "It'd be done either way. Just--"  
"Well..." Dumbledore took a moment to look away from his parchement. "Maybe...If it's also for the greater good."


	38. I'm Above This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Harry/Neville  
> Quote: "If you want to know what a man’s like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." -- J.K. Rowling, but it goes back.

Draco looks at Harry. "He isn't as good as you. You're crazy, you know."  
"I know many do not see it as such. But Neville is in every way my equal and such a worthy person. He saved us. He was so brave and he still is."  
"I still say that you are above him. Above that all. Everyone."  
"If you go through life believing that, you will not have many people left to think of yourself higher than."  
Harry stood from the table.  
"The only thing I am above is having this conversation now, with you, Draco."  
He left.


	39. There are Harder Things than Being Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a friendship ship of Lucius and Snape.

Remaining alone was never really the goal. It just became an unspoken observance between him and his peers. Occasionally people would try to break these rituals, but not for long. They would all slink back into their designated seats and friend-groups and he would be left in his redundant schedule. The day Lucius Malfoy sat adjacent to him was normal, other than his sitting arrangement stretched on until Snape finally felt as though he should mention something. Perhaps a warning, Perhaps a stat record.  
"You know, people only--"  
"I have free will. I'll stay."  
How could he argue?  
"Okay."  
"Good."


	40. Remember How You Had to Blackmail Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty OOC I am sorry. Meanwhile Remus blackmails the Marauders for the fourth spot of their group.

Remus was merely walking about Hogwarts, searching for nothing in particular. However, what he found granted him complete amusement. It seemed as though an unfinished biography done by none other than the Marauders. How grand. He plucked the book from the ground and began to flutter though the pages. The sub-par drawings caressing the chicken scratch writing was bemusing. Simply fantastic. The three boys to torture Remus for four consecutive years constructed the perfect object of blackmail.  
Needless to say, the very next opportunity Remus had to use this blackmail he whipped out the book at an inconceivable rate. However, he wasn't a flat out idiot. He had duplicated pages, thus he would always have the original, as it was indispensable. The Marauders seemed completely abash at the fact alone that Remus held possession of the book, then that he was capable of blackmail. Sirius reached in attempt to regain possession of the horrid object to no avail. Remus would see it fit they would never see it again. Except for when they needed a friendly reminder that he was no longer their enemy.

This is the moment the Marauders are forced to be the nerd's friend.

Seventh year, the Marauders, stand with their good robes on and black caps. They smile proudly to each other. They think back to all those times they didn't do their homework, then sneaked to the kitchen, then didn't sleep that night, then proceeded to sleep through classes. Yeah, good times.  
Somewhere back at James' house where they'd spend an impeccable amount of time accomplishing nothing, sat a dusty old book, many years old. Forgotten, unloved. The group decided it was a good thing Remus forced his way in, that way they can all make jokes about how he had to blackmail his way.


	41. How I Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Alice/Frank
> 
> Quote: "The Edge... There is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over." Hunter S. Thompson

She holds her son, and he holds her. They are living through war, yet they feel immortal. At this time, they don't know pain. Real pain. Their child too, the innocent infant nestled in his mothers arms. He would know pain.  
He would know pain, for 19 long years.  
For now, though, they know love. And love is inseparable.  
He held her hand, close to his heart as her lips brushed the forehead of their son.  
"I love you, Alice."  
"And I you, Frank."  
"And Neville."  
A moment of silence, allowing the words to settle in their ears. "And Neville.


	42. Simply Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Sirius?

Remus sat in an old, overly plush chair on number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was pink and looked as though it could and would swallow you whole.  
Harry carried over a cup of tea and sat adjacent to him on a mismatched loveseat. They were alone in the house and was the perfect, or maybe only chance he'd get to ask.  
"Hey, Remus. I've met someone I'd really like you to know."  
"I appreciate that, Harry, really, but no."   
"But...why?" It was frustrating that Remus shot down every opportunity Harry gave him.  
"Because, I'm simply too old to start again."


	43. I'm Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders  
> "Mostly I’m too damn busy to know how I feel."  
> John Steinbeck, In Dubious Battle

They sat on their beds talking about girls. Excluding Remus. He listened as he did his homework, or anything but that.  
"Remus!" James shouted. "You've been awfully quiet. Why don't you tell us who you like?"  
Remus merely raised an eyebrow.  
"I am doing the report for Defense Against the Dark Arts which I would suggest you all do as well."  
"Sheesh, Moony, defensive much?" Peter snickered.  
"Yeah, seriously! You'd think you're gay or something!" Sirius laughed.  
"Wait you're not--...are you?" James inquired.  
"Please, I'm too busy to know what I am." He laughed, still writing his paper.


End file.
